


A Colorful Claiming

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forest Sex, Fucking, Light Bondage, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if you squint at least, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: It’s Loki’s first Autumn in upstate New York and you want to show him the beauty of the changing leaves. You lead him into the forest, and what’s meant to be a quick trip to see the beautiful colors turns into a claiming full of lust, desire, and possessiveness.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 34
Kudos: 260
Collections: Awesome Autumn with Loki





	A Colorful Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!! Okay, are we still mad at me for that cliffhanger in "Get On Your Knees And Pray To Me"? If so, consider this a peace offering. It's just smut and filth and everything good in this world. 
> 
> This fic is part of the "Awesome Autumn With Loki" collection hosted by Loki's Library Discord, which I'm honored to be a part of!! The authors of this Discord are putting together a collection based on a handful of prompts and I chose "Outdoor sex amongst the changing leaves". So here we go, outdoor sex with Loki!! I highly encourage you to check out the other fics in this collection because these authors are just so fantastic.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

“Loki! Come here!”

You were standing on the balcony of the new Avengers facility, staring into the lining of trees several yards away from the building. The team had just moved to this new location a few months ago. Honestly, you were grateful to get out of New York City. It was too cluttered, too busy for your personal taste. When you heard that you were going to be moving to upstate New York, you were overcome with immense joy, not just because you would be out of the city, but because of the beauty of the area.

You had visited upstate several times throughout your life and each time, you seemed to find more beauty in the natural landscapes there. The Winter brought heavy snow and crystalline ice. The Spring brought budding leaves and patches of pink and yellow flowers. In the Summer, the sun reflected off of the lakes in a way that made the water seem like glass. But it was Autumn in upstate that had your heart. 

And now, Autumn was starting.

You could see it in the trees lining the acres of land that Tony now owned. They were still mostly green but you could see spatterings of yellow and reds here and there. However, you knew that deeper into the trees, deeper into the forest, Autumn was exploding in full effect. Where there was less sunlight, the leaves changed color faster and you knew exactly who you wanted to show that to.

You and Loki had been together for a while but this was his first Autumn in upstate. He had mentioned briefly that Asgard did not experience such drastic changes of weather like Earth - or as he said, _Midgard_ \- did. They remained in a constant state of Spring, only chilling a bit more in the evening and occasionally warming a few degrees for “Summer”. Based on his lack of experience with the bridge season between the warm and the cold, you were positive he would enjoy this sight.

“Darling? What is it?” Loki asked, walking out onto the balcony. You turned around and walked up to him, a bright smile on your face. You took his hand and tugged it.

“Come with me,” you said, immediately turning back around and leading him off the balcony. You glanced over your shoulder and bit your lip. He was wearing a light sweater and long pants. “You might want to change into something a bit warmer.”

“Alright,” he murmured, hesitancy in his voice. A green glow washed over him and a long black coat that fell to the middle of his thighs appeared on him. A lightweight green scarf wrapped itself around his neck and you actually paused at how beautiful he looked. It sometimes amazed you that Loki was actually yours, in the same way Loki had a hard time believing you were his. It was that disbelief that led to both of you being possessive lovers, always feeling the need to reestablish your claim over one another. It was thrilling when you did, because Loki’s form of ensuring you were his was through a good and thorough fucking. He must have seen the glint in your eyes because Loki smirked and ran his eyes along your body. “Are we going to continue moving towards this mystery destination of yours or are you just going to stare at me?”

“Oh! Right. Yeah, let’s go,” you said, a blush on your face as you continued walking towards the forest. Loki lifted a curious eyebrow as you approached the line of trees, his hand squeezing yours.

“Sweet, where are we going?” Loki asked as you breached the line of tall trees. In the shade of the forest, it was significantly colder than outside of the tree line. Loki shrugged into his coat a bit more as you looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in your eyes.

“You know how you said that Asgard really only has one season?” you asked, earning a curt nod from Loki. “Well on Earth, we have a few seasons. In New York in particular, there’s four. The season we have entered is Autumn. Now it’s hard to tell that by the outside of the forest because it’s still quite sunny out on the property but in the shade of the forest, well, you’ll see. It’s quite spectacular.”

Loki was quiet the rest of the trip but you could see his eyes widened as you climbed deeper into the trees. As the heat of the sunlight became more and more devoid, the fantastic colors of the changing leaves became more vibrant and more common. You watched as he stared up at the high branches, his mouth parted into a slight ‘o’ shape. You could see a clearing ahead of you and with a giggle, you tugged him into it. The forest was still dense in this spot but there was a nice opening that offered some walking space. The trees in this area were completely transformed into their full Autumn look and the ground was already dusted with fallen leaves. You pointed up at the trees as you rested your head on Loki’s shoulder.

“ _This_ is what Autumn looks like,” you whispered. Around you, vibrant shades of yellow, orange, green, and red hung from the trees. Loki observed the trees with silent awe. After a long pause, you felt him release a deep breath.

“Okay. You did it,” Loki whispered.

“Did what?” you questioned.

“You found something about Midgard that is better than Asgard,” Loki chuckled, looking down at you. You laughed as Loki pulled away, his boots kicking at the fallen leaves. “This is actually incredible. It’s rather beautiful.”

“I know right. Autumn is my favorite season,” you said, walking towards Loki with your hands folded behind your back.

“And for good reason too,” Loki noted. He hummed as he reached up and plucked an orange leaf from the tree. He held it up to you and smirked. “It’s the same color as your sweater, just a bit less ugly.”

“Hey!” you snorted. You pursed your lips and picked up a green leaf from the ground. You held it up to Loki’s scarf and smirked. “It’s the same color as your scarf, just a bit less obnoxious.”

“Oh, you brat,” Loki scoffed. He grabbed a yellow leaf and walked up to you. He tilted your chin upwards so a thin stream of light hit your eyes. He took in a short breath and his smile softened. “This gold, it’s the same color that the flecks in your eyes hold when the sun hits them.”

Your breath hitched a bit and you began blushing. “That’s... _wow_.”

“And this...” Loki reached behind you and pulled a red leaf from the tree. “...is the same color as your cheeks when you blush.”

“Loki -”

“Coincidentally, it’s also the same color as your pretty little ass when I bend you over my knee and spank you,” Loki said with a wicked smirk. Your eyes widened and you immediately felt your core tightening and warming up with arousal. You licked your lips and Loki winked. “You like that image, don’t you?”

“I’ll admit, it’s pretty enticing,” you whispered as Loki brushed his thumb along your chin. You whimpered as your mind began racing with naughty thoughts. You two were alone in this forest and he could do anything he wanted to you. He leaned down and trailed his lips along yours, his cool breath reflecting off of your face. His other hand ran up the inside of your thigh, his fingers grazing your soft leggings. When his hand reached your cunt, he snickered.

“Already so aroused, are we?” Loki purred. “Did that one comment get you so worked up? Or was it another thought that has you so turned on?”

“I...it...oh!” you gasped as Loki began palming you through your leggings. You moaned as you rocked down against his hand, your clit rubbing your underwear with every slide of his hand. 

“I personally think it was something else,” Loki whispered, his lips now pressed to your neck. He kissed your neck sensually as he continued to rub you through your clothes. “You like the thought of being alone with me in this forest, don’t you? The big, strong man ready to take the sweet, young woman all for himself. Maybe even right here against this tree. A good, powerful _claiming_.”

Loki pushed you against the tree, your back colliding with the hard trunk. Loki pressed his body to yours and you could feel his erection through his pants. 

“Oh my god,” you gasped as he rocked his cock against your body and his hand over your cunt. Loki was still kissing your neck and you felt utterly trapped in the situation, but you loved it. You grabbed Loki’s arms and spread your legs wider. “Loki…”

“What do you want, little girl?” Loki asked. “Do you want me to take you right here on the forest floor?”

“Yes,” you moaned, tossing your head back against the tree. There was a growl coming from Loki’s chest and suddenly, his lips were on yours. He kissed you with a fierce hunger that had your body lighting up with pleasure. His hand ground against you harder as his tongue explored your mouth. When Loki pulled away, his pupils were blown wide. 

“Be as loud as you want to, sweet. No one can hear your screams,” Loki laughed before ripping your sweater in half with his amazing strength. You gasped, your bare chest heaving as Loki cupped your breasts. He moaned and bent over so he could lick at your nipples. He sucked one into his mouth as he palmed you. He bit down on the bud before moving over to its twin and giving it the same treatment. “Mmm, I found another thing that gets just as red as these leaves.”

Loki continued to lavish your breasts and by the time he was done, you could see what he meant. Your nipples had turned a bright rosy color from the attention of his lips, tongue, and teeth. His aggression on your body had your cunt fluttering with need and you whined.

“Loki, fuck me,” you moaned, tangling your fingers in his hair. 

“In due time, little one. Let me taste this pretty pussy first,” Loki said, dropping down to his knees. He ripped your leggings down the center. When the tight fabric still clung to your thighs, Loki rolled his eyes and magicked the rest of your clothing away, leaving you completely nude. He flung one of your legs over his shoulder before diving between your thighs, his mouth claiming your cunt.

“Loki!” you moaned as pleasure filled your body. Loki lapped at your swollen folds, his tongue talented and persistent, before he moved to your clit. He circled your little bud with the tip of his tongue as he groaned, the taste of you arousing him as always. You rocked down against his face but Loki used his hand to slap your thigh.

“You take what I give you. Nothing more,” Loki demanded, his face full of cold, hard dominance. You shrunk back submissively at his tone but your cunt flooded with desire. Loki smirked before going back in and claiming you with his mouth. Two fingers danced along your folds before they slowly sunk inside of you. You moaned and tossed your head back against the tree.

Loki knew the exact buttons to press when it came to eating you out. Every flick of his tongue and curl of his fingers was laced with master precision. Your orgasm was fast approaching. You felt that familiar tightening in your stomach and you grabbed Loki’s hair harder.

“Do you want to cum, little girl?” Loki asked, his face slick from your wetness. He continued to pump his fingers inside of you, coaxing whimpers and moans from you. You nodded quickly as Loki kissed your inner thigh. “Too bad.”

Loki slipped his fingers from you and stood back up. He claimed your mouth with his and you could taste yourself on his lips. His hands roamed your body, pinching and grabbing portions of skin to help keep you on edge. Pulling away, Loki stepped back into the clearing. He shrugged his coat off and dropped it onto the ground.

“Come here, little one,” Loki cooed, curling his index finger as he lifted his head higher. You knew what _that_ meant. Slowly, you sunk onto the ground and crawled over to Loki, the leaves and dirt scratching your hands and knees. When you reached him, Loki used the toe of his boot to nudge your shoulder and push you onto your back. You noticed he had positioned you so you were laying on his coat and you nodded in quiet appreciation. Loki removed his scarf from his neck and knelt in front of you. You spread your legs, inviting him in. Looking at you with a dark desire, Loki hummed. “What a lovely little offering you have here. The beast has come to stake his claim on the innocent doe.”

Your cunt clenched and you whimpered. “I’m a willing sacrifice, trust me.”

“Aren’t you always? That’s because you’re a desperate little cock slut,” Loki snickered with a wink. You moaned as he reached over you and pulled your hands above your head. He quickly tied your wrists together with his scarf and winked down at you. “Now be a good girl and let me take what’s mine.”

“It’s yours, Loki. I’m all yours,” you said, spreading your legs even wider. Loki lowered his pants just enough to free his cock. He slapped it against your cunt a few times before burying himself completely inside of you.

“Of course you’re mine. I’ve claimed you as mine. I _own_ you now, little girl,” Loki growled before thrusting inside of you. You moaned, his possessiveness causing you to burn inside with want for him. Loki tossed your legs over his shoulders and began fucking you with fast, deep thrusts. His eyes were wild as he stared down at you, as if a beast really had taken over inside of him.

It was more arousing than you wanted to admit.

There was a ferocity in Loki as he pounded into you. He kept chanting _“mine, mine, mine”_ over and over again to the point where the fluctuation of his voice and the rhythm he was saying it was ingrained in your mind. You squeezed your thighs around him and tugged him in closer, wanting him to be as deep as possible.

“Your pussy feels so tight around me, sweet thing. You love getting taken on the forest floor like a dirty little slut. Fuck, we’re all alone here...but what if we weren’t?” Loki asked, leaning down and wrapping his hand around your throat. “What if someone was watching us here? A peeping Tom or two, watching me fuck you like the bitch in heat that you are?”

“Loki!” you shouted. 

“Scream, little girl. Scream nice and loud for me. Show the world who is claiming this pussy,” Loki growled. He thrusted into you a few more times before his face shifted and he pulled out. You stared at him, panting and confused, before he flipped you onto your hands and knees - well, _elbows_ and knees - and slipped back inside of you. Then, he rutted into you without abandon. 

If you thought he was fucking you hard before, you were wrong. His large hands gripped your hips with such possessiveness that you knew there would be little finger shaped bruises along your hip bones. You cried out and pushed back into his thrusts, his dominance over you completely overwhelming. You were reminded that he was still fully clothed while you were naked, and it felt even more like a claiming when you thought of that.

“Loki...I need...need to…”

“Not yet,” Loki hissed. “You cum only when I say you can.”

“O-Okay, I - fuck!” you screamed, tossing your hand back. Loki’s hand had fallen down against your ass with a sharp smack. You could practically hear the echo of it through the forests along with your loud moans. 

“Yes, _that’s_ the lovely shade of red I was referring to,” Loki groaned as he continued to spank his hand down against you. His thrusts were becoming harsh and sloppy. You knew how aroused he got whenever he saw your ass bright and bruised. You bit your lip as you looked over your shoulder. Loki was staring down at you, his dark eyes lit with passion and lust. You smirked and pressed back into his thrusts.

“Cum inside of me, Loki. Claim me. Make me yours. And don’t waste a single drop,” you whispered. Loki’s nails bit into your hip as his other hand swept around and played with your clit. You gasped his name and quivered.

“Go ahead, little doe. Cum for me now,” Loki purred. Your body spasmed as Loki pressed two fingers to your clit. You were shocked at how loud and echoing your voice was as you shouted his name when your orgasm hit you. You could even hear the distinct flapping of bird wings as they flew away from the wild scene beneath them. You clamped around Loki’s cock and with a few more thrusts, he was spilling inside of you. Loki groaned and tossed his head back, his chest heaving and you admired him greatly. Loki was always so beautiful when he came and oftentimes, it summoned another orgasm in you just from the sight alone. Today was no different and you felt your cunt spasming once again. Loki rolled his head forward and smirked down at you. “Mine. All mine.”

“All yours,” you agreed breathlessly. Loki leaned down and kissed the back of your shoulder as he slowly pulled his cock out from you. He cupped your cunt with his hand to keep his cum from sliding out of you. You sighed as your body fell forward onto his coat, your cheek resting on the warm fabric. “This really was just meant to be a quick trip to see the leaves.”

“You started it, sweet,” Loki laughed as he leaned over you to untie your wrists.

“ _I_ started it? _You_ were the one comparing my ass to leaves!” you laughed, looking back at him. 

“And I was right in doing so,” Loki noted. He magicked up a small mirror and held it at an angle so you could see your ass. You gasped at how red your skin was from his spanking. Loki ran two fingers along the brightness and you hissed.

The sigh you let out was one of defeat yet amused agreement. “Okay, you were right. It’s the same exact color.” 

Loki chuckled and waved the mirror away. He flipped you over and connected his lips to yours. You kissed him back slowly, your mouths mingling. You could have stayed there forever but only moments after you began kissing him, you started shivering, the cool breeze from the forest beginning to chill your bones.

“Let’s get you back to the facility,” Loki said. He hoisted you up and magicked a pair of warm boots onto your feet. However, you were still naked otherwise. Loki smirked as he picked his coat up and brushed some of the leaves off of it. He held it out to you and your jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” you said. “You’re going to make me walk back wearing just your coat?”

“No, of course not,” Loki scoffed. He held up his scarf as well. “You’ll wear this too.”

“I’m not going to walk back naked under that coat!” you protested, laughing incredulously. 

“Oh, I think you are,” Loki murmured. He walked up to you and placed the coat over your body, sliding your arms through it with ease. Due to your height difference, the coat went down much further on you that it did on Loki. He wrapped the scarf around your neck. He tugged on it a bit and you bit your lip, trying to conceal the moan that threatened to escape you at the squeezing of your throat. “You’re going to walk right into that building wearing only my coat and my scarf. Why? Because I want everyone to know that you are _mine_. I want them to know what I did to you, where I did it to you. I want them to know that my submissive little girl will let me mount her wherever I want without question. Do this and I’ll bend you over the kitchen counter and fuck you while everyone is in the next room, just the way you like.”

You pressed your thighs together and nodded, your throat suddenly dry at his promise. “Yes, Loki.”

“Good girl,” Loki kissed your forehead before taking your hand. “Come on, then. Let’s go.”

You quickly followed Loki through the forest, no longer feeling the cold thanks to the warmth of his coat and the heat between your thighs. And when you returned to the facility, everyone could tell what had happened. There were leaves in your hair and stains on Loki’s pants. Loki smiled smugly as you pulled him into your room, ready to have him ravish you loud enough for the entire building to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
